prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Armageddon 2004
Armageddon 2004 was the fifth annual Armageddon professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It was presented by PlayStation, and took place on December 12, 2004 at the Gwinnett Center in the Atlanta suburb of Duluth, Georgia. Nine professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. The event featured wrestlers and other talent from WWE's SmackDown! brand. It was the fifth annual Armageddon event. Professional wrestling is a type of sports entertainment in which theatrical events are combined with a competitive sport. The buildup to the matches and the scenarios that took place before, during, and after the event were planned by WWE's script writers. The event starred wrestlers from the SmackDown brand: storyline expansions of the promotion where employees are assigned to wrestling brands under the WWE banner. Three of the four championships exclusive to the SmackDown! brand were contested for; one was lost while the other two were retained. The main event was a Fatal-Four Way match for the WWE Championship involving champion John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), Booker T, Eddie Guerrero and The Undertaker, which JBL won after pinning Booker. One of the predominant matches on the undercard was The Big Show versus Kurt Angle, Mark Jindrak and Luther Reigns in a Handicap match. Big Show won the match after pinning Jindrak following an F-5. Another primary match on the card was John Cena versus Jesús in a Street Fight for the WWE United States Championship, which Cena won by pinfall after executing an FU. Background The main feud heading into Armageddon was between John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), Booker T, Eddie Guerrero, and The Undertaker over the WWE Championship. At the previous pay-per-view Survivor Series, JBL faced Booker T for the WWE Championship. Before the match began, JBL announced that if he lost the match he would leave professional wrestling forever. JBL won the match and retained the title after hitting Booker with the WWE Championship belt. Four nights later on SmackDown!, JBL, Guerrero, Booker and Undertaker were all arguing over who should be the next No 1 contender for the WWE Championship. SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long then announced that JBL would be defending the WWE Championship against Guerrero, Booker T and Undertaker at Armageddon. One week later, JBL and Orlando Jordan faced Booker T and Guerrero in a tag team match. JBL and Jordan won the match following interference from the Basham Brothers. When the match was over, Undertaker came out and attacked JBL's cabinet followed by executing a Tombstone Piledriver to JBL. One week later, Theodore Long, booked JBL, Jordan, and The Basham Brothers to face, Guerrero, Booker and Undertaker in a 6-man tag team match in the main event. Undertaker, Booker and Guerrero won the match. A secondary feud heading into Armageddon was between John Cena and Carlito over the WWE United States Championship. The feud started four nights after No Mercy, when Cena was interrupted by Carlito. Carlito stated that he wanted a United States title shot, which Cena agreed to. Later that night, Cena lost the United States title after being hit in the head with his signature chain. One week later on SmackDown!, General Manager Therdore Long, announced that Cena had been involved in an after hours bar fight. Long said that Cena had been (kayfabe) stabbed in the kidney by Carlito's bodyguard, Jesús. The feud restarted on the November 18, when Cena returned from his injury. Cena stated that he wanted revenge on Carlito and he wanted his United States Championship back. Cena won the United States Championship from Carlito, but after the match Carlito's bodyguard Jesús attacked Cena in the kidney, which forced Cena to be taken out on a stretcher. Long announced that Jesús would face Cena for the United States Championship in a Street Fight at Armageddon. A third feud heading into Armageddon was between Big Show and the team of Kurt Angle, Mark Jindrak, and Luther Reigns. The feud started in April 2004 in a backstage segment where Angle who was then-SmackDown General Manager tried to prevent Big Show from harming Torrie Wilson at the edge of a balcony. Big Show let go of Torrie and instead Chokeslamed Angle off the balcony. As a result, Angle suffered a broken right leg, a great green concussion and severe internal injuries. He had to spend several months in a leg cast and wheel chair until his injuries were revealed to be faked and he was fired as General Manager and placed back on the active roster. Angle later got revenge on Big Show by shooting him in the back with a tranquilizer gun and shaving his head bald. Big Show and Angle faced each other at No Mercy which Big Show won with a Chokeslam off the top rope. The feud continued between the two which involved Angle's associates Mark Jindrak and Luther Reigns. On December 9th, Big Show faced Mark Jindrak in a singles match which ended in a disqualification when Angle interfered. After the match, Angle, Jindrak and Reigns triple teamed Big Show. SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long later announced a three on one Handicap Match pitting Big Show against Angle, Jindrak and Reigns at Armageddon. The Divas feud heading into Armageddon was between Dawn Marie and Miss Jackie. In September 2004, Miss Jackie and Charlie Haas were engaged and their relationship was incorporated into their on-screen characters. On September 30th, Dawn Marie joined commentary for Haas's match and revealed the engagement. She also disclosed that she is having an affair with Haas. Gayda confronted Dawn and the two got into a catfight which resulted in Haas being distracted and losing his match. At No Mercy, Haas, Rico and Gayda defeated the Dudley Boyz and Dawn in a six person tag team match. After the match, Dawn stated that the engagement won't last long. Gayda was later injured by Billy Kidman with a BK bomb and had to spend several weeks wearing a neckbrace. She returned on October 28th, confronting Dawn during her Halloween Costume Contest with Torrie Wilson. She attacked Dawn and ripped the nurses outfit off of her after Dawn started talking about Haas. Dawn retreated from the ring stating that it was not over. On December 2nd, Dawn and Gayda had another catfight and when referees came out to separate them, SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long came out and set up a match between them at Armageddon with Haas as the special guest referee. Event Before the event went live]on pay-per-view, Akio and Billy Kidman defeated Paul London and Chavo Guerrero, which was taped for Sunday Night Heat. Preliminary matches The first match of the event was for the WWE Tag Team Championships between the team of Rob Van Dam and Rey Mysterio and the team of René Duprée and Kenzo Suzuki who was accompanied by Hiroko. The match started off with both teams getting the advantage with some high-flying moves. During the match Torrie Wilson came down and attacked Hiroko. Near the end of the match, Mysterio executed a 619 to both Dupree and Suzuki. RVD then performed a Five-Star Frog Splash to Dupree and pinned Dupree to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship. The second match of the night was Kurt Angle versus Santa Claus. Angle destroyed Santa, which was then followed with the Ankle lock, making Santa submit. The match that followed was Daniel Puder versus Mike Mizanin in a Dixie Dog Fight to determine who would be the Tough Enough champion. The match went through all of the 3 minute rounds. Puder won the match and the Tough Enough Championship via Judges decision. The Basham Brothers (Doug and Danny) versus Hardcore Holly and Charlie Haas was next. Near the end of the match, Holly became distracted by Dawn Marie and Miss Jackie brawling. Danny pinned Holly with an Inside Cradle to win the match for his team. The next match was a Street Fight for the WWE United States Championship between John Cena and Jesús. The match started with Cena getting the upper hand. Jesús then hit Cena in the head with a cane, but Cena then hit Jesús in the head with a cane. Cena took Jesus out with a shot to the back with a kendo stick. Cena then delivered a weapon shot with a trashcan. Cena then executed an FU to Jesús and pinned Jesús to retain the WWE United States Championship. After the match, Cena hit Carlito in the head with his signature chain. The sixth match of the event was Dawn Marie versus Miss Jackie. The match didn't go for very long. Marie won the match with a roll-up and a handful of tights. Main event matches The following match was The Big Show versus Kurt Angle, Mark Jindrak and Luther Reigns in a Handicap match. The match was dominated by The Big Show. Near the end of the match, Angle executed an Angle slam to Show. Angle then locked in the Ankle lock, but was countered by Show. Angle then rolls out of the ring, which was then followed by Show executing an F-5 to Jindrak. Show then pinned Jindrak to win the match. The match that followed saw Spike Dudley defend the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Funaki. Near the end of the match, Spike countered a Tornado DDT and goes for the Dudley Dog, but was countered into a Bridge pin. Funaki then won the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Next was the main event, which saw John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) defend the WWE Championship against Eddie Guerrero, Booker T and The Undertaker in a Fatal-Four Way match. The match started with JBL jumping out of the ring and letting the other three men go at it. Undertaker takes command of the match, nailing JBL with a side slam and knocking Booker T into the crowd. With all four men on the outside, JBL tries to execute a Powerbomb to Undertaker through the announce table, but was countered with a back body drop. The action then goes back into the ring. Undertaker executes an Old School to Booker and then tosses Guerrero over the top rope. Undertaker follows with a guillotine leg drop on Guerrero. Guerrero then grabs a ladder from under the ring and hits Undertaker in the head with it. Guerrero slides out of the Last Ride but runs into a chokeslam off the ropes. Guerrero is set up for the Last Ride, but counters with a belt shot to the face. Guerrero tries to finish Undertaker off with two frog splashes, but Undertaker sits up. Eddie nails him with a ladder shot to the head and executes a frog splash off the top of the ladder, but the count is interrupted when JBL takes the referee out of the ring. Undertaker sits up again, and nailing all three men with chokeslams. Undertaker goes to perform a Tombstone Piledriver, but Heidenreich comes in the ring and knocking Undertaker to the ground. JBL tries to cover Booker, who kicks out, then Eddie, who does the same. Undertaker sits up, only to be pulled from the ring by Heidenreich, who executes a cobra clutch on Undertaker. JBL then performs a Clothesline from Hell to Booker. JBL then pinned Booker to retain the WWE Championship. Aftermath After the pay-per-view, the feud between JBL, Undertaker, Guerrero, and Booker slowly died down. JBL went to feud with the Big Show and Kurt Angle over the WWE Championship, which would end at No Way Out. Undertaker went to feud with Heidenreich, which led to a Casket match at the Royal Rumble, which Undertaker won. Cena and Carlito's feud ended after the event, as Cena went on to win a tournament at No Way Out to challenge JBL for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania. Cena went on to win the WWE Championship from JBL at WrestleMania, and held the title for two months, until being drafted to the Raw brand. Results ; ; *WWE Heat: Akio & Billy Kidman defeated Paul London & Chavo Guerrero *Rob Van Dam & Rey Mysterio © defeated René Duprée & Kenzo Suzuki (w/ Hiroko) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (17:11) *Kurt Angle defeated Santa Claus *Daniel Puder defeated Mike Mizanin in a Dixie Dog Fight *The Basham Brothers (Doug and Danny) defeated Hardcore Holly and Charlie Haas (6:50) *John Cena © defeated Jesús (w/ Carlito) in a Street Fight to retain the WWE United States Championship (7:51) *Dawn Marie defeated Miss Jackie (with Charlie Haas as special guest referee) (1:55) *The Big Show defeated Mark Jindrak, Luther Reigns & Kurt Angle in a Three On One Handicap Match (10:02) *Funaki defeated Spike Dudley © to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (9:38) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield © defeated Eddie Guerrero, The Undertaker & Booker T to retain the WWE Championship (25:38) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Armageddon *Event gallery DVD release * Armageddon 2004 on DVD External links * Armageddon 2004 Official site * Armageddon 2004 at CAGEMATCH.net * Armageddon 2004 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Armageddon Category:2004 pay-per-view events